La solitude est la plus fidèle des amies
by Saluzozette
Summary: Il était entouré, il s'est retrouvé seul. Il avec un père, deux amis, il a tout perdus. Il vivait au jour le jour, il vit à présent avec un but unique. Celui de tuer Teach, l'assassint qui l'a replongé dans la solitude. J'ai un peu de mal avec les résumés comme vous l'aurez remarquer... Désolée si ça parait nul et désolée si ça l'est vraiment. Mais vous pouvez pas juger sans lire
1. Assassinat

**Une nouvelle histoire ! Je suis assez fière de moi sur ce coup là, mais c'est à vous de juger. J'espère que ça va vous plaire ;)**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas à moins que je n'ai une vie paralèlle dans laquelle je m'appelle Oda... Ce serait chouette mais ça m'étonnerais .**

**Bref, bonne lecture :D**

* * *

_**Assassinat :**_

« Pardon ? »

Le silence était de plomb. Marco avait l'impression de s'être pris un coup de massue sur le crâne. Incapable de réagir, il fixait les larmes qui dévalaient les joues de Rakuyo. Elles n'étaient pas nombreuses et ressemblaient plus à des larmes de rages qu'à autre chose mais s'étaient des larmes tout de même. Rakuyo pleurait.

« Tu m'as très bien entendus ! S'écria le commandant de la 7ème division en réponse à l'incompréhension du blond. Où est Ace ! S'était son homme ! »

Mais le phœnix ne pouvait pas répondre. Son regard s'était perdu par-dessus l'épaule de son vis-à-vis et il avait l'impression qu'une chape de plomb s'était abattue sur lui. Il avait du mal à respirer et devait mener une lutte de tous les instants pour garder son visage neutre. Ne jamais montrer ses sentiments, s'était un serment qu'il s'était fait. Il devait s'y tenir.

« Marco! Hurla Rakuyo. Réponds ! Où est Ace !

- Pourquoi tu le cherche ? Demanda l'autre en maudissant le tremblement de sa voix.

- Teach était son homme ! C'est à lui de s'en occuper ! Où alors qu'il me donne l'autorisation de le faire à sa place !

- Faire quoi ? »

Le visage de son frère devint encore plus rouge si s'était possible. Il chercha quelque chose des yeux, comme s'il se retenait de frapper sur Marco. N'ayant rien à porter de main, il opta pour son propre front et se défoula dessus avec une violence effrayante.

« Tuer Teach ! Le tuer où le ramener au Paternel pour qu'il nous venge ! Et c'est le boulot d'Ace ! Dis-moi où il est !

- Dites donc, ça braille fort pas ici, plaisanta soudainement une voix derrière Marco. Tu me cherche Rak ? Il y a un problème ? »

Plus par automatisme que par volonté, le phœnix pivota vers son meilleur ami. Il aurait voulut parler, dire quelque chose, mais rien à faire. Sa bouche restait obstinément ouverte sans émettre le moindre son. A ses côté, le commandant de la 7ème division s'était brusquement tût comme s'il considérait que s'était le boulot du blond d'annoncer l'horreur qu'il venait d'apprendre. Ace fronça les sourcils.

« Marco ? T'es tout pâle, ça va ? »

La seule réponse du concerné fut qu'il ferma la bouche.

« Rak ? S'interloqua le brun en se tournant vers leur frère. Tu pleures ?! J'hallucine là ! »

D'un geste rageur, celui-ci chassa ses larmes d'un mouvement de manche et planta son regard dans celui du phœnix. Phoenix qui comprit immédiatement le message. Il ouvrit de nouveau la bouche pour parler quand la main de son meilleur ami se posa sur son front.

« Sérieux mec, tu me fais peur là, marmonna le brun. On dirait que tu vas t'évanouir. Faudrait aller voir le doc. »

Marco secoua négativement la tête et Ace haussa les épaules.

« A ta guise. Vous savez où est Satch ? Je dois lui montrer ce que j'ai trouvé ! C'est une super carte qui indique l'emplacement d'une île dans le ciel ! Attendez, regardez. »

En entendant ce nom, Marco vacilla. S'était trop gros pour lui. Il ne pouvait pas dire ça à son frère. Pourtant il parla. Juste au moment où il aurait voulu se taire, les mots jaillir tous seuls.

« Satch est mort.

- Rien à foutre, répliqua le brun qui n'avait sans doute pas comprit et qui continuait à fouiller frénétiquement ses poches. Il va arrêter ce qu'il fait et on va monter là-haut ! Ça va être énorme !

- Ace ! Réagit alors Rakuyo. Satch est mort !

- Tu… »

Quand la phrase prit enfin un sens dans l'oreille du jeune homme, son visage se décomposa à une vitesse phénoménale. Ses mains se refermèrent violemment sur la carte qu'il venait de dénicher et ses épaules s'affaissèrent.

« Quoi ?... » Balbutia-t-il en cherchant confirmation dans les yeux de Marco.

Celui-ci ne put que secouer la tête en serrant les mâchoires. Maintenant que son état de choc était passé, la colère prenait le pas sur la tristesse. Teach avait tué son propre frère. Que pouvait-il, lui, dire à Ace pour le consoler ? Rien pouvait rendre son compagnon plus hors-de-lui que d'apprendre la mort de leur meilleur ami, assassiné par un de ses hommes. Et Marco connaissait déjà la réaction du brun. Quand il l'apprendrait, il se lancerait à sa poursuite.

« C'est pas possible, bredouillait-il cependant. C'est pas possible… »

A cet instant, Haruta entra dans la pièce. Lui aussi pleurait de rage. Pourtant quand ses yeux se posèrent sur le commandant de la 2nd division, il sembla soulagé. Il se précipita vers eux et saisit le brun par les épaules.

« Ace ! Tu ne dois pas le poursuivre, tu m'entends ? C'est un ordre du paternel.

- Poursuivre qui ?... Murmura le concerné d'un air absent.

- Pourquoi ? S'écria Rakuyo avec colère. Pourquoi ne veut-il pas poursuivre cet enfoiré ! Il mérite la mort ! Il faut venger Satch !

- Venger ? S'étonna Ace en fronçant les sourcils.

- Le vieux pense qu'il ne faut pas y aller. Qu'il faut laisser passer pour cette fois. Il pense que c'est dangereux.

- Laisser passer ?! Hurla son vis-à-vis. Laisser passer l'assassinat de notre frère ?!

- L'assassinat ? Releva le brun qui devenait de plus en plus pâle.

- Ça ne me réjouit pas plus que toi ! Répliqua Haruta en haussant le ton à son tour. Mais c'est un ordre du capitaine ! Et ce n'est pas notre homme ! C'est celui d'Ace ! »

Marco regardait l'échange avec un étrange sentiment de détachement. Lui avait déjà fait son choix. Il obéirait à Barbe Blanche. Non parce qu'il n'était qu'un cabot obéissant mais parce qu'il savait qu'il n'avait plus le niveau contre Teach. Avant oui, largement. Mais à présent que le traître était en possession du trésor de Satch, il n'était plus aussi sûr de gagner. Et que si le paternel présentait un danger, il devait y en avoir un.

Mais il savait également qu'Ace ne songerait pas à tout ça. A ce stade de la dispute, il était devenu pâle comme la lune et craqua soudainement après la dernière remarque d'Haruta. Il les repoussa violement loin l'un de l'autre et se planta entre eux, face à Rakuyo.

« Un de mes hommes ?... Un de mes hommes à assassiné Satch ?

- Tu ne le sais pas ? » Murmura Haruta en lançant des regards meurtrier à Rakuyo et Marco.

Le brun se tourna immédiatement vers le phœnix et celui-ci sentit son cœur se serrer de tristesse devant l'air ravagé de son meilleur ami. Il ne pouvait pas lui mentir. Il ferma les yeux et répondit lentement à la question muette qui vibrait entre eux :

« Teach. Tu ne dois pas le poursuivre Ace. C'est un ordre. »

Pourquoi dire cela alors qu'il n'ignorait rien des réactions de son camarade ? Parce qu'il ne voulait pas le voir mourir à son tour. Pas les deux d'un coup. Et s'il lui avait tout de même donné le nom, c'est parce qu'au fond de lui, il aurait aimé être celui qui tuerait le traître. Et que s'il ne pouvait l'être, alors il fallait que ce soit Ace. Pour Satch.

Une seule phrase sonna dans la pièce et elle ne fut ni un cri de colère, ni un cri de désespoir. Seulement une constatation.

« Je vais le tuer. »

Quand Marco ouvrit les yeux de nouveau, la porte était grande ouverte et Ace avait disparu de même que Haruta et Rakuyo. Mais s'était trop tard. Personne ne pourrait plus arrêter les poings ardents. Le blond n'ignorait rien de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il venait d'envoyer son meilleur amiau loin pour un très long moment. Et la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait, un autre de ses frères serait mort.

* * *

**Voilàààà ! La suite viendra... Dans les prochains jours. Je l'ai déjà écrite mais je fais durer le plaisir :p**

**Une dernière chose ! Ce n'est pas une fiction. Ce sont des courts moments de la vie de Marco telle que je l'imagine. Il n'y en aura que quatre. Voilà, à bientôt ;)**


	2. Arrestation

**En fait je ne suis absolument pas patiente donc je poste tout de suite ^^' Voilà le deuxième chapitre :p**

* * *

_**Arrestation :**_

« C'est une plaisanterie ? Si c'est le cas, ce n'est vraiment pas drôle.

- Marco…

- Vous êtes stupides de croire que ça pourrait marcher. Rire de ça, c'est vraiment pathétique.

- Marco ... !

- Et puis vous pensiez réellement que j'allais me marrer ? Vous pensiez que j'allais me fendre la poire à votre vanne ? Mais oui, c'est évident ! Elle est vraiment tordante !

- Marco ! »

Surprit par le cri de son ami, le phœnix se retourna et posa un œil agacé sur le seul homme-poisson de l'équipage. À côté de lui, Vista et Joz le regardaient avec les sourcils froncés, comme s'ils ne comprenaient pas sa réaction. Namyul, lui, se tordait les mains avec angoisse et Marco senti sa rancœur grimper d'un cran devant ce cinéma. Parce qu'ils continuaient en plus !

« Arrête ça ! Siffla-t-il au requin. Si tu ne stop pas cette blague tout de suite, je t'éclate les dents !

- Marco… Ce n'est pas une plaisanterie. Jamais je… »

L'homme-poisson n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Marco lui saisit brusquement le col et le souleva d'une seule main, l'air hors-de-lui.

« Arrête ! Hurla-t-il. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il vous prend mais ce n'est pas drôle ! Ça ne l'a jamais été ! »

Il évita de justesse le coup que voulut lui asséner Joz pour l'arrêter et cela lui fit lâcher son camarade qui s'éloigna en vitesse, passablement énervé.

« T'es con où quoi ?! S'écria-t-il. Tu me crois capable de plaisanter avec ça ?! T'as un petit pois à la place du cerveau ?

- Pourquoi tu me dis des choses pareilles alors ?! Répliqua le blond sur le même ton.

- Mais parce que c'est la vérité ! » Hurla Vista encore plus fort qu'eux.

Le calme retomba instantanément. Marco avait récupéré son habituel masque d'indifférence et jetait un regard méprisant à ses frères. Un petit monde s'était amassé autour des quatre commandants et observait la scène avec crainte et curiosité. Il n'était pas courant de voir le phœnix s'énerver et encore moins le voir sortir ainsi de ses gonds. Il fallait vraiment que la situation soit grave.

« Je ne vous crois pas, reprit le blond en secouant la tête. Ce n'est pas possible.

- T'es bouché mon pauvre vieux ! S'énerva Namyul. Puisqu'on te dit que c'est la vérité ! Au lieu de tout nier en bloc, tu ferais mieux de chercher une solution avec nous !

- Puisque vous racontez n'importe quoi ! A quoi bon chercher ?

- Mais putain Marco ! Craqua Joz. Ace est à Marine Ford ! Il va être exécuté dans une semaine ! Il faut le sauver ! »

Refusant de les écouter une seconde de plus, le commandant de la 1ère flotte tourna les talons et s'éloigna. Les autres pirates étaient pétrifiés. Ace à Marine Ford ?! Ils étaient nombreux à avoir déjà séjourné dans la prison pour des périodes plus ou moins longues et n'ignoraient rien du traitement sans doute infligé à celui qui était leur frère par l'esprit sinon par le sang. Maroc en faisait partit et c'est pour cela qu'il refusait d'envisager son meilleur ami dans un tel endroit.

D'un pas rapide et énervé, il quitta le pont principal pour s'approcher de la figure de proue. Ses pas le conduisirent naturellement vers sa place préférée, le plus proche de l'eau possible, là où on a l'impression de voler au-dessus de la mer avec pour seul horizon, les infinies possibilités qu'elle nous offre.

Ils avaient souvent parlé à cet endroit lorsque leur duo était encore un trio et même si depuis, beaucoup de sang avait coulé, il était tout de même resté dans la mémoire du blond comme celui de ses plus grands fou-rires– et aussi les seuls. Il n'était pas de ceux qui riaient facilement. – et de ses plus mémorables engueulades.

Mais depuis la mort de Satch, il était seul à venir ici. Seul avec ses souvenirs et l'espoir qu'Ace revienne rapidement. Espoir qui, au vus de récents évènements, semblait gravement compromis.

Non. Il ne devait pas penser comme ça. Il ne pouvait pas douter de son ami. Ace était extrêmement puissant. Il ne pouvait pas avoir perdus contre une ordure telle que Teach. Il ne pouvait pas être à Marine Ford. Il ne pouvait pas être exécuté. Impossible, impensable, inimaginable.

Le phœnix resta un long moment immobile, tentant de se calmer à coup de grandes inspirations sans effets. Extérieurement, il semblait tout aussi neutre que d'habitude mais au fond de lui avait pris racine une tempête. Comment ses frères osaient-t-ils plaisanter avec ça alors qu'ils savaient très bien qu'il en serait le plus affecté ? Comment, lui, pouvait-il imaginer ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde la possibilité que tout soit vrai ? Qu'après Satch, Ace allait mourir ? Qu'il perdrait ses deux meilleurs amis à cause d'un seul et même homme ?

Alors qu'il fixait la mer, incapable de penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre, quelqu'un s'assit à ses côté et garda le silence. Marco ne le regarda pas. Peut-importe de qui il s'agissait. Il refusait de voir la vérité en bloc, comme si cela pouvait le protéger de l'avenir. S'il l'ignorait, Ace ne pouvait pas mourir n'est-ce pas ?

« Ne te comportes pas comme un gamin, lui reprocha Haruta à voix haute. Combien de fois cela nous est-il déjà arrivé ? Un de nos frères capturé par les marines ? Des centaines de fois. Combien menacés d'exécution ? Un bon nombre aussi. Et combien que nous n'avons pas réussi à sauver ? Aucun. Pourquoi Ace serait-il une exception ? »

Portant enfin le regard sur son ami, Marco se composa une expression indifférente.

« Tu n'as jamais été enfermé à Marine Ford n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il. Alors tu ne peux même pas imaginer les horreurs qu'Ace est sans doute en train de vivre, reprit-il quand Haruta eut secoué négativement la tête.

- Tu y as été toi ?

- Oui, fut sa seule réponse.

- Mais tu ne craignais rien grâce à ton fruit.

- Le granit marin Haruta, ils ont des instruments de torture en granit marin. Je ne veux pas parler de ça. »

Le silence reprit ses droits. Il s'agissait d'un épisode de sa vie que Marco aurait bien balancé aux orties. S'il avait pu oublier tout ce qu'on leur avait fait subir, à lui et aux amis qui composaient son équipage à l'époque, cela l'aurait soulagé d'un poids immense. Mais on ne peut pas rayer des souvenirs. Du moins, lui ne le pouvait pas.

Il passa une main fatiguée sur son visage pour chasser les images que la conversation avait fait naître en lui et alors qu'il redressait un peu la tête un journal entra dans son champ de vision. Haruta lui fit un petit sourire d'excuse mais l'obligea tout de même à lire l'article double page que le gouvernement avait rédigé sur l'arrestation de son meilleur ami. Le blond resta longtemps en contemplation devant la photo d'un Ace enchaîné dont on ne voyait pas le visage. De longue minutes passèrent durant lesquelles ni lui, ni son frère à ses côtés ne dirent un mot. Puis le phœnix se leva et tendit une main à Haruta pour l'aider à faire de même.

« Bon… Puisqu'on ne peut pas faire autrement, il faut aller sauver cet imbécile. Il doit sans doute croire que personne ne viendra parce qu'il est partit contre notre avis. Après tout c'est un crétin. »

Le visage de Haruta s'éclaira et un immense sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

« Tu oublies qu'il pense sans doute qu'il le mérite. »

* * *

**Voilàààà ! J'espère que ça vous plait toujours ! Et n'oubliez pas de reviewer ! ça ne coute rien et ça me fait bien plaisir ^^**


	3. Seul

**Voilà la suiiiiite ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_**Seul :**_

Dix, vingt, trente. Kazo, Sylv, Tomoko. Autant de frères tombés pour en sauver un autre. Autant de frères tombés pour une cause perdue. Autant de frères tombés dont Marco ne connaissait ni le nom ni l'histoire. C'était l'inconvénient d'une aussi grande famille, il ne pouvait pas connaître tout le monde et cela le rendait encore plus méprisable.

Oui, méprisable. Méprisable car la mort de tous ces hommes lui passait presque par-dessus la tête, parce qu'il se foutait bien de savoir combien avaient sacrifiés leur vie lors de cette terrible guerre. La seule chose qui habitait son âme actuellement était la douleur. Non content d'avoir perdus son deuxième meilleur ami, il avait également perdu son père.

Barbe Blanche n'était plus. Pour ses fils, il s'était sacrifié. Ace n'était plus. Pour son frère, il s'était sacrifié. Finalement, n'était-ce pas de la jalousie que ressentait le blond au fond de lui ? S'était pour Luffy qu'était mort Ace. Pour Luffy qu'il avait laissé Marco tout seul. N'étais-ce pas le contraire qui aurait dut se passer ? Le morveux n'avait-il pas hurlé qu'il était prêt à mourir pour sauver son aîné ? Alors pourquoi les choses avaient-elles tournées ainsi ? Pourquoi ?

Depuis qu'ils avaient enterré leurs morts, une semaine avant, les pirates de Barbe Blanche ne vivaient plus. Sans capitaine, un équipage n'a pas de raison d'être. Aussi n'avaient-ils pas bougés de leur île-cimetière et le blond se trouvait devant la tombe de son meilleur ami depuis sept jours complets.

Il s'était attendu à ressentir de la colère, même de la rage, à l'égard de Teach. Il avait songé, en cas de victoire des Marines, à se lancer immédiatement à la poursuite du traître et à le tuer de ses mains. Mais il n'avait jamais pu imaginer la mort de son capitaine. Celui qui l'avait sorti de l'état de torpeur où il se trouvait en quittant Marine Ford ne pouvait tout simplement pas mourir et pourtant, s'était le cas. Alors que faire ?

L'équipage de Barbe Blanche pouvait-il continuer d'exister dans ces circonstances ? Allait-il se démanteler complètement ? Chaque flotte allait-elle prendre son indépendance et mener ses propres forfaits ? Marco lui-même ignorait ce qu'il allait faire. Rester pirate ? Bien sûr, il n'avait pas le choix. Mais ceux qui avaient été ses frères depuis de si longues années lui étaient-ils réellement indispensables ? Les seuls qui l'étaient étaient à présent six pieds sous terre. Les autres n'étaient ses frères que parce que le paternel l'avait décrété. Il les aimait bien, mais pouvait s'en passer. Et même en supposant que ça ne soit pas le cas, sans le géant colossal qui les menait, pouvaient-ils réellement resté unis ?

En sept jours, le phœnix n'avait pas versé une seule larme. Comme lors de la mort de Satch, il n'avait pas brisé son masque d'indifférence. Jamais. En aucunes circonstances. Pourtant il aurait aimé pouvoir se laissé aller pour se soulager un peu du poids qui lui pesait à présent sur le cœur. Seuls les pleurs auraient pu le soulager mais il se l'interdisait. Se morfondre n'était pas rendre service aux morts. C'était inutile. Aussi le blond se contentait-il de rester prostré devant les tombes à longueur de journée. Les autres commandants avaient bien tenté deux ou trois fois de le sortir de son état comateux mais rien n'y avait fait. Ils avaient rapidement laissé tomber.

Pourtant Marco n'était pas inactif, loin de là. Depuis sept jours, il réfléchissait à son avenir. Malgré la tristesse sans fond dans laquelle il s'embourbait, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas rester toute sa vie ainsi. Il faudrait qu'à un moment où un autre, il remonte la pente. Et il fallait que ça soit rapide. Cela ne signifiait pas oublier Ace, Satch et Barbe Blanche, mais prendre son avenir en main et accomplir ce qu'il voulait accomplir. Or, à présent son objectif était clair et inébranlable. Il serait celui qui tuerait Teach, peu importe le temps qu'il mettrait pour ce faire. S'était à lui de venger les morts.

A l'instant même où cette résolution s'ancra dans son cœur il releva la tête, sachant ce qu'il lui restait à faire. Un grand calme l'envahis et un sourire fleurit même sur ses lèvres. Lentement, il se redressa et s'inclina devant la tombe de son frère.

« T'en fais pas Ace, murmura-t-il. Ça va aller. »

Il fit de même devant la tombe de son capitaine et quitta le cimetière pour rejoindre les autres pirates qui campaient depuis une semaine sur les côtes de l'île. Quand ils le virent arriver, plus d'un se leva et les commandants furent rapidement mit au courant.

« Content de te voir. » Murmura Haruta en le serrant dans ses bras.

Marco se contenta d'un sourire et attendis que tous ses frères soient assemblés autour de lui. Après tout, il était le commandant de la 1ère division, ce qui revenait un peu au rôle de second. S'était donc à lui qu'incombait l'autorité.

Mais l'autorité, il ne l'avait jamais voulu. Il n'aimait pas donner des ordres comme il n'aimait pas en recevoir. Les membres de sa flotte agissaient un peu comme bon leur semblait une fois qu'il avait donné la direction général et il laissait plutôt le commandement à son propre second. Bien sûr il obéissait quand Barbe Blanche ordonnait mais celui-ci n'avait jamais été un capitaine tyrannique. Marco n'avait donc jamais réellement eut à appliquer son autorité sur quiconque. Et ça n'était pas aujourd'hui que ça allait commencer.

« Vous allez faire quoi ? Demanda-t-il aux autres commandants qui avaient l'air d'attendre quelque chose de sa part.

- Comment ça, on va faire quoi ? S'étonna Joz en fronçant les sourcils. On comptait sur toi pour nous le dire.

- Je ne suis pas capitaine, répondit le blond en haussant les épaules.

- Plus que nous, répliqua Vista.

- Je ne compte pas prendre le commandement. »

Un long silence suivit cette déclaration et tout le monde le regarda avec tristesse mais sans surprise. Apparemment, tout le monde s'attendait à ça.

« Tu vas partir le chercher n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Haruta.

Marco hocha simplement la tête sans quitter des yeux sont frère préféré après Satch et Ace. Les autres baissèrent la tête mais personne ne réfuta le droit du blond à partir.

« Merci les gars. »

Personne ne parla. Un long moment il n'y eut aucun mouvement puis Namyul s'avança et pris le blond dans ses bras. Légèrement surprit, le phœnix esquissa un petit sourire et lui rendit son étreinte. Un par un, les commandants s'approchèrent et il leur dit au revoir de même.

« Tu vas prendre combien d'hommes ? Demanda Joz.

- Je vais faire cavalier seul. Je ne veux entraîner personne dans cette folie avec moi. »

Plus d'un hocha la tête avec soulagement. Car si Marco n'avait jamais été très proche des hommes d'équipage, beaucoup de ses frères – il entendait par là les commandants – avaient des liens avec eux. Et ils avaient déjà perdus trop d'amis dans cette guerre sans que Marco n'en emmène d'autres avec lui.

Le blond remonta au cimetière et reprit sa place près de la tombe d'Ace pour un dernier au revoir. Il ne reviendrait pas avant longtemps. En fait, il n'était même pas sûr de revenir un jour. Il fut rapidement rejoins par Haruta qui s'inclina à son tour devant les tombes avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« Je ne veux pas que tu meurs. »

S'était comme ça avec le jeune homme. Directe, il disait toujours ce qu'il pensait sans détour et c'est ce qui avait tout de suite plu au phœnix. Celui-ci esquissa un sourire et regarda le ciel. Il s'avait déjà ce qu'allait lui dire son frère.

« Je ne veux pas venir avec toi, expliqua-t-il d'ailleurs. Je déteste Teach. Je le hais à un tel point que les mots ne suffisent plus à l'exprimer. Mais je ne veux pas gâcher ma vie pour le tuer. Ce n'est pas ça, le sens du mot « piraterie » pour moi. Alors je ne viens pas avec toi. Mais dis-moi une chose Marco.

- Quoi donc ? »

Haruta le regardait avec des yeux durs qui n'acceptaient aucune contradiction.

« Tu ne vas pas le chasser tout seul n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'as aucune chance tu le sais bien. »

De nouveau, le blond sourit. Non, il n'avait aucune chance contre Teach, s'était vrai. Mais il ne serait pas seul. Ça non.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne passerais pas ma vie à chasser cet enfoiré. Mais je connais quelqu'un qui finira forcément par tomber sur lui à l'avenir. Alors j'irais avec lui. L'homme dont je te parle à toutes les bonnes raisons du monde vouloir tuer Teach. De plus, j'ai un grand respect pour lui. Je ne me battrais pas tout seul Haruta. J'aurais des compagnons. Et nous le tuerons. Pour Satch, Ace, le père, et tous ceux qui sont mort par sa faute. C'est juré. »

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous plait toujours, et n'oubliez pas le petit bouton juste en dessou ^^ merci beaucoup !**


	4. Compagnons

**Et voilà le dernier chapitre ;) Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

_**Compagnons de voyage :**_

Trois ans. Il avait voyagé pendant trois ans. S'était amélioré pendant trois ans. S'était entraîné, avait vu le monde plus largement que celui de Red Line, s'était battu avec des gens, était devenus amis avec d'autres durant trois ans. Il avait revus ses anciens compagnons de routes et avait fêté ses retrouvailles avec eux. Il avait également retrouvé d'anciens ennemis et avait toujours gagné contre eux. Et tout cela dans un seul but. Tuer Teach. Encore et toujours.

Mais il ne l'avait pas cherché. Ça non. Il s'avait très bien que seul contre le traître, il n'aurait aucunes chances. Il lui fallait des compagnons. Il lui fallait un équipage. Il lui fallait un capitaine. Alors il cherchait. Cela faisait trois ans qu'il cherchait et il n'avait toujours pas mis la main sur celui dont il voulait devenir le subordonné. À croire qu'il avait disparu de la surface du globe où que son bateau était invisible.

Marco n'était jamais retourné sur la tombe d'Ace. S'aurait été remué le couteau dans la plaie. Non. Il s'était juré de ne remettre les pieds sur l'île-cimetière que le jour où il aurait accompli son devoir. Que le jour où il aurait vengé tous ceux qui lui étaient chers et qui étaient tombés. Et ce jour n'était pas arrivé.

Pour l'instant, il se trouvait dans un petit village sur une île hivernale du Nouveau Monde et cherchait désespérément une piste à suivre pour trouver son homme. Mais personne ne semblait pouvoir lui dire s'il l'avait aperçu dans un rayon d'au moins dix milles kilomètres à la ronde. S'était à se taper la tête contre les murs.

« Mais où est-ce que tu te caches ? » Marmonna-t-il en entrant dans une taverne malfamé du bourg.

Il faisait chaud à l'intérieur. L'air sentait le tabac et l'alcool et Marco sourit en reconnaissant là les effluves de Satch qui n'avaient jamais quittées sa mémoire. Il fallait juste ôter l'odeur de renfermé et la remplacer par un musc léger.

D'un grincement des dents, il se ramena à la réalité. Il ne fallait pas se plonger dans les souvenirs où il n'en sortirait jamais. Il préféra donc se concentrer sur ses recherches et se dirigea directement vers le bar. Là, il commanda une bière et montra au Tavernier sa vieille mise-à-prix toute froissée et déchirée à force d'être pliée et dépliée en permanence.

« Hey, mec. Tu n'aurais pas vu ce type-là des fois ? »

L'homme jeta un regard suspicieux à l'affiche, grogna et cracha par terre pour marquer son dégoût.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux avoir à faire avec lui ? C'est un pirate, une vermine. Tout le monde le connais par ici, il est passé sur l'île voisine y'a quelques mois et s'est battu contre la dynastie mise en place. Maintenant c'est l'anarchie totale dans le royaume. Y'a plus moyen de faire commerce avec personne. Si j'étais toi, je ne lui chercherais pas les noises.

- Je ne te demande pas si tu le connais mais si tu l'a vu, répondit Marco avec patience.

- Tu crois que je friquotte avec de la vermine pareil moi ?

- C'est bon, laisse tomber, soupira le blond. Je demanderais à quelqu'un d'autre.

- Je te dis que c'est un crevard ! S'exclama le Tavernier qui ne semblait pas s'apercevoir qu'il énervait de plus en plus son client. L'île d'à côté est au bord de la guerre civile à cause de lui ! Il n'y a plus rien à vendre, plus rien à acheter ! Il a foutu un bordel pas possible en s'en prenant aux rois ! Il faudrait vraiment nous en débarrasser ! »

S'éloignant de l'homme qui s'échauffait rapidement, Marco prit une table au fond de la pièce et commença à siroter sa bière. Un ricanement retentit alors à côté de lui.

« Tsss... Mais z'étez pourris ces rois de toute façon... Mais moi je le connais ton bonhomme, monsieur. »

Avec un soupire fatigué, le blond jeta un regard à son voisin de tablée qui n'avait pas l'air d'en être qu'à son premier verre.

« Comme je l'ai dit au Tavernier, je ne veux pas savoir si vous le connaissez, mais si vous l'avez vus.

- Oui ! Répliqua l'autre en tirant maladroitement sa chaise pour se rapprocher. Enfin non… Je ne l'ai pas vu lui, mais j'ai vu un de ses hommes… une de ses femmes… Une nana de son équipage quoi !

- Quand ?

- Il y a une semaine à peu près. Un truc dans le genre… Dans une ville de l'île voisine. Elle parlait… Hurlait sur un gars à propos de je ne sais plus trop quoi et le type avait l'air super embêté. J'me souviens parce que juste après j'ai été embarqué au poste parce que j'étais bourré – je ne suis jamais bourré ! – et j'ai remarqué l'avis de recherche de cette p'tite-là. Et ben à côté, y'avais celui de ton homme.

- Tu sais où ils allaient ? » Demanda Marco en cachant son impatience.

Son vis-à-vis rota bruyamment, éclata de rire et secoua la tête.

« Aucune idée !

- C'est pas grave, l'ami. Merci pour le renseignement. Je te paye une autre bière. »

Sur ce, le phœnix, se leva rapidement et quitta les lieux après avoir donné quelques pièce à son précieux informateur. Une semaine avant, sur l'île voisine. Ils ne pouvaient pas être très loin.

Sans même prendre le temps de préparer son voyage, Marco prit sa forme légendaire et s'élança dans les cieux. Il touchait enfin au but. L'air était glacial au-dessus de l'île. Mais le blond s'en fichait pas mal. Après trois ans d'errances, il allait enfin trouver celui qu'il cherchait. Celui qui lui permettrait de trouver Teach. Celui qui l'aiderait à accomplir sa vengeance.

Il lui fallut bien moins d'une heure pour relier l'île dont lui avait parlé l'homme de la taverne. Elle était vraiment toute proche et cela ne pouvait que jouer pour lui. Là, il apprit que son homme n'avait mouillé au port que deux jours et était partit en direction du nord en hurlant à tout vas qu'il serait le premier à se balader sur une île lévitante. A ces mots, Marco ricana mais il ne fit pas plus. Il n'avait pas le temps. Il apprit également que l'île en question était à quinze jours de voyage de celle-ci et qu'il avait donc largement le temps de les rattraper.

Il s'élança alors. Il est bien connus des marins qu'un oiseau va beaucoup plus vite qu'un bateau. Cependant, celui que traquait le blond avait quitté le port depuis cinq jours minimum et cela n'était pas un retard facile à combler.

Il vola le plus vite qu'il put sans pour autant se fatiguer sur une bonne cinquantaine de kilomètres et commença à décrire de larges cercles concentriques pour quadriller la zone. Mais pas le moindre bateau à l'horizon. Il continua donc son manège et ce ne fut qu'au bout de la cinquième fois qu'il le trouva enfin. Le drapeau battait le vent, reconnaissable entre mille.

A présent qu'il avait trouvé sa cible, il n'avait plus besoin de se hâter. Il commença donc tranquillement sa descente et savoura l'idée que ses errances touchaient à leurs fins. Il avait un but, il aurait à présent un équipage et un capitaine. Rien ne l'empêcherait d'atteindre l'objectif qu'il s'était fixé.

Évidemment, étant un oiseau quelque peu voyant, il fut très vite repéré. Alors qu'il volait encore à une centaine de mettre au-dessus du grand mât, tout l'équipage était déjà sur le pont à le montrer du doigt. Et au milieu d'eux, il le reconnut tout de suite. Silhouette au combien remarquable qu'il avait quelque fois – rarement – détesté au début de sa longue quête.

Heureusement, personne n'eut l'idée débile de lui tirer dessus. Bien que de toute évidence, il fallut en retenir un ou deux. Non pas que ça lui aurait fait le moindre mal, mais ça n'était pas la meilleur façon de commencer une amitié.

Il se posa tranquillement sur la figure de proue du bateau et reprit forme humaine. Aussitôt, tout le monde se calma et se mit en garde. Seul le capitaine s'avança d'un air joyeux. Marco eut alors une affreuse sensation de déjà vus. S'était terrible la ressemblance qu'il pouvait y avoir entre les deux. Le même sourire, la même tignasse indomptable, le même air stupide. S'en était presque douloureux.

« Salut !... Marco, c'est ça ? Ça fait plaisir de te voir ! S'exclama son homme en dévoilant toutes ses dents.

- Tu te souviens de mon nom ? Incroyable ! Je n'aurais pas pensé que tu avais assez de neurones pour faire la connexion. »

De toute évidence, cela plut beaucoup à l'équipage que le blond se fiche de leur capitaine. Le respect ne devait pas être le mot d'ordre sur ce navire…

« Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? S'étonna le concerné qui n'avait pas compris que tout le monde se fichait de lui.

- Bah, tel frère tel frère. Ne te connaissant pas bien, j'ai supposé que tu aurais autant de neurone qu'en avait le tien. C'est-à-dire pas beaucoup Luffy. l'intelligence n'était pas vraiment le point fort d'Ace. »

* * *

**Voilààà... C'est finit ! J'espère que ça vous à plut jusqu'au bout ! ;)**


End file.
